


Gabriel and Castiel Winchester, take #1

by Enigel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2010-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 05:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/83629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigel/pseuds/Enigel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel & Castiel, First Season featuring the brothers Gabriel & Castiel Winchester.</p><p>Take #1: Gabriel as the one who left home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel and Castiel Winchester, take #1

Gabe bit off the head of a chocolate bunny and tossed the wrapper in Castiel's face.

"All I wanted was a normal life, Cas."

His brother's frown was exactly as he remembered it, down to the last righteous crease of his forehead.

"Normal? Is this what you call the depravity around you?"

Gabe threw himself down on the couch, unsettling a sea of candy wrappers.

"Yes, Cas, a normal student life - junk food, booze and rock n' roll! And pranks. Ooh, I love the pranks. There was this time when the dean forgot his car unlocked..."

Castiel interrupted him with a sharp glance and a gesture of his hand.

"I knew you had lost your way, Gabriel, but I never suspected it would be that bad."

"_Gabe_. Nobody calls me Gabriel. It's the kind of pompous name you get stuck with in our family."

Castiel grabbed Gabe by the rumpled jeans jacket and lifted him up.

"Don't you dare talk like that about our family!"

Gabe grabbed Cas's immaculate trenchcoat and shook him in turn.

"What has my family ever done for me other than break my heart?"

Silence fell heavily between them, under Castiel's unnervingly knowing gaze.

"I am sorry, Gabriel. I know. But the family needs you now."

Gabriel huffed dismissively.

"They don't need me to have their fights, or to try and tear the congregation apart. Dad's the only one who can keep them in check."

Castiel's face was sad and solemn, but when wasn't it? The years that had passed were erased like so many seconds when he looked into Cas's serious eyes, the same eyes that had gazed sadly upon him when he'd packed up a rucksack and left.

"That is the problem," Castiel was saying. "Father is missing."

Gabe was pulled back to the present sharply.

"What?"

"A week ago, Father left on a hunt, alone. Not even Pastor Jim was allowed to accompany him. I have not heard from him since."

"Fuck," Gabriel swore without thinking.

Cas winced, but didn't comment on it.

"I am afraid of the worst, Gabriel. You must come with me. He needs us, and - _I_ need you."

Gabe sighed deeply and threw his hands in the air for dramatic emphasis.

"When have I ever turned you down, li'l bro?"

"When I asked you to stay," replied Castiel immediately.

"Ah, literal as ever, I see. You know, if we're going to be shambling together on the ole road again we'll have to do something about that sense of humor of yours - namely, resurrect it or invent it from scratch."

***

He packed his bag quickly. There weren't really many things that he'd want to take with him from this life. What he liked about it couldn't be packed in a bag.

He crammed in all the chocolate and cookies, including his roommate's provisions. On second thought, he put back one of his own coconut cookie packs - the guy hated them. Gabe smirked a little thinking about it. It was only half-assed, but it was something. He wouldn't let his family suck all the fun out of things just yet.

He dove behind the couch for his bag of tricks, dismissing the bigger items like the whoopee cushion or the condom hat. On second thought, he added the whoopee cushion back. Subtle wasn't going to cut it with his little brother.

He cast a last longing look towards the messy, dirty room, then sighed and turned to follow Castiel to his white, practical, _boring_ pickup truck.


End file.
